Suzume Ito
The current 4th Division Captain, Suzume took over the position shortly after the defection of Nonko Ryuuza and has been researching a way to reverse the power limiting effects of his Reiryoku Bomb. 'Appearance' Of average height with long black hair and light brown eyes, Suzume wears an altered Shihakushou that features a short shirt and wide obi that acts somewhat as a corset. Her Captain's Haori is a bit too large for her and has a red lining, and yellow roped golden ornaments. 'Personality' Suzume is Confident, Forthright, and Thorough. All good traits befitting a doctor. She is not however very tactful and has what some describe as a poor bedside manner. She is never afraid to speak her mind about something or someone. She likes being quick to the point and on topic. Despite being considered disrespectful at times to people outside her division, Suzume is very protective of her subordinates and tries her best to be friendly with all the lower ranking Shinigami. 'History' 'Living ' Five seconds, that's is all the memory left from her mortal life. Five seconds of screaming, terrible shaking, and than sudden silencing darkness. Suzume had lost her life in a devestating act of nature. However with the end of one life, a new one begins. 'After Death ' It wasn't long before Suzume was brought into the Academy for the Spiritual Arts. While not anything overly special she displayed seem spiritual power well enough it was thought she would be a benefit to the Shinigami if she was tried for the Gotei 13. However despite the areas she execlled in were not what most hoped for. She was exelent at Kidou, but poor in sword combat. She was praised for her ability to learn quickly, but she always seemed dis interested in the topics most people gravited to. Most of the stundents wanted to work hard to get into the more glorified Divisions of the Gotei 13. Suzume, on the other hand, wanted to seek a place in the 4th division. Her studies into the medical arts of the shinigami progressed with relitive ease. She seemed to be a natural. The onlly complaints she got was that of poor bed side manner. Regardless Suzume managed to work her way through the Academy and become a member of the 4th Division. Wars come and go Suzume had seen much since entering the 4th division. The end of the Onigami War, The many battles with the Arrancar and the mortal realm factions. So much loss. The worst of it was to come when Nonko bretyed the Gotei 13. The bomb he set off cause many of the people healing in the 4th Division medical ward to simply die in their sleep or during treatment. With some much damage and so much loss. Suzume wanted to take matters into her own hands. After the events of Nonko's bratyal had calmed down a bit she moved to take the Captain's Test for command of 4th Division over the current Acting Captain whom in her mind was fit for leadership. She passed. 'Cleaning up the Mess ' Over the years since her taking the part of Cpatain. Suzume quickly began reorganizing the Division into a working medical unit. She had the division focus most of it's attention on healing the injured while her attention on general support was condenced into simple first aide supply for the other divisions. She has made it clear to other divisions that members of hers will not be their "house keepers" any longer. No more would they be forced to clean the whole Seireitei and instead they were only required to maintain their own Division HQ. All in all life in the 4th Division started to improve little by little. With the revitalized focus into medical practice Suzume believes the division and her will be ready for the next major event. 'Zanpaktou and Abilities' 'Name and Description' In it's sealed state, Suzume's Zanpaktou is a longer than average Katana. Though it is not a Daito, it does add a little extra reach. ''' 'Shikai: '''Tsurui (妬涙) Jealous Tears '''Bankai: '''Senen no Koukaku (泉羨の后鶴) Coveted Fountain of the Crane Queen 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm A blank white world flooded by knee deep water, home to a host of Red-crowned Cranes, the manifestation of Suzume's Zanpaktou Spirit. 'Powers and Abilities' Shikai/Bankai - All healing has an added painkiller effect with the shikai lessening pain by 20% and the bankai by 50% Protecting Waters - Once submerged character will slip into unconsciousness until pulled from the water or the bankai is dispelled. 'Attacks' Shikai Remedy Strike - A target struck by the water blade will begin experience sudden amplified healing. The healing will last for 4 posts total in which all minor wounds(cuts, bruises, minor burns). Mending Shield - Suzume can stab her target in the injured area and the water blade will form around it to protect it while it heals. This will last for 5 posts and by the end of the 5 posts the injury will be healed fully. Cleansing Elixir - If need be people can drink the water from the blade which can cure most illness and heal internal injuries. 'Bankai' Purifying Rain - Allies standing in rain will be revitalize to 100% so long a they remain in the storm's area of effect. Protecting Waters - If the flood waters become deep enough allies can submerged and remain safe from all attacks while being healed completely from all fetal wounds. Category:Characters Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami Category:4th Division Category:Captains